


Sickly Sweet

by Beckitaa16



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy gets sick, Joe gets his mother hen on, My attempt at fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckitaa16/pseuds/Beckitaa16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy gets sick and Joe makes him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly Sweet

It starts with a small cough. Of course, nobody thinks anything of Andy having a cough. Nobody except for Joe, that is. Joe has always been overprotective of Andy, and it just got worse once they started dating. 

"There is nothing wrong with making sure you don’t get hurt." "Yes but there is a fine line between caring for my wellbeing and being mother-hen." 

No matter how many times Andy protested, Joe would never stop. So of course as soon as Andy lets out a small cough Joe rushes over and starts his worrying. "What was that? Are you okay, do you feel sick at all? Don’t roll your eyes at me Andrew, I’m just looking out for you. You feel a bit warm, do you want to lie down for a minute?" After answering all of his questions and trying to swat him away, Andy finally gets Joe to back off under the circumstances that if Andy does start to get sick he will tell Joe. Andy pushes Joe away and walks out and onto the bus, thinking about how sometimes Joe’s over protectiveness can be a bit much.

So of course when Andy gets sick three days later, he regrets ever thinking that. 

Andy went to his bunk one night feeling perfect and woke up the next morning with a violent headache and excruciating nausea. Whenever he tried to move he feels so dizzy that it keeps him from moving one inch. He lay in his bunk with the curtain drawn, wishing that someone would come to see him so they could help him. When Joe finds him twenty minutes later he feels so happy he would jump around if his entire body wasn’t screaming at him. Joe yanks back the curtain with a huge grin on his face that quickly turns to a worry some frown. Joe puts his hand to Andy’s forehead and wow Andy never knew Joe could frown so deeply. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Joe says sternly and Andy so desperately wants to reply with something sarcastic and sassy but, oh yea, he can’t speak without his throat dying.

Joe comes back with a driping wet washcloth over his shoulder, a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of Tylenol in the other. Andy thinks he has never been so glad to have mother-hen Joe around before. Joe gives Andy the Tylenol and water, which he swallows so fast he nearly chokes on the water. Joe then puts the washcloth over Andy’s face and yup, Joe is the best boyfriend ever. Said amazing boyfriend walks off again and comes back with another blanket which he puts over Andy before putting a small kiss on his cheek and walking away, closing the curtain and whispering about sleeping well.

A few hours later, Andy wakes up again, feeling one hundered times better but still pretty crappy. The washcloth has gone dry and stiff and the extra blanket is making him feel unbearable hot. he gently pushes the giant blanket off of him along with the washcloth and grabs a tiny, cool blanket before heading out to the back lounge. There he finds Joe passed out on the couch with the bottle of Tylenol on the table nearby. Andy swallows two more pills before climbing onto the couch and curling into the bigger man. He throws the blanket over them both and is passed out within two minutes. 

Joe is a bit surprised when he wakes up to find that Andy is now, in fact, on the couch curling into him. Unable to find a way to get up without waking Andy, he settles with gently stroking Andy’s hair back and softly kissing his temple every once in a while. It is quite calming, which is nice since Joe spent most of the night sitting up, worying about Andy. Joe isn’t sure how much time passes but he is content with laying there. After a while Andy wakes up and turns into Joe’s chest, trying to get closer even though it isn’t possible. Joe just hugs him tight and realizes how much he would love to stay like this but then remembers how sick Andy was and sits up, pulling the smaller man with him. He picks Andy up and carries him back to his bunk. “Feel any better?” Joe asks. Andy nods, not awake enough to try to speak again. Joe tries to pull away so Andy can sleep more, but Andy protests and pulls Joe into the bunk with him. “I don’t want to sleep anymore, and the only think that will make me feel better is a cuddle from you.” Andy says with an adorable pout that makes Joe’s insides melt. Joe kisses Andy softly, “All right.” The two spend the rest of the day, maybe night who knows, in each other’s arms. 

It turns out that Joe cuddles are the type best medicine for Andy.


End file.
